


Naked as We Come

by The_Grynne



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has loved Anne in all her guises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked as We Come

In their quarters, his and Anne’s, untroubled by the captain’s lecherous looks or the gossip of pirates who would question his nerve, skulking behind a _woman_ , it is Anne that leads, Jack the tiller that swerves to follow.

He has loved Anne in all her guises. The merchant’s daughter he charmed. The sailor’s wife he stole. The killer of men he took under his coat, with the wretch James Bonny’s blood still wet across her flint-eyed face, mottled roses on cream calico.

_Now_ , she bids, lips curled in a snarl, hair wild, freed from its usual battered confines. _Come now_. Exposed at her throat, a string of fat grey pearls from the last capture, hurled in her direction by Vane with a mocking laugh.

Jack would have her wear them openly.

_Marry me_ , he begs, not for the first time.

_When you’re captain_ , she answers, not for the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Iron & Wine.


End file.
